dimidiatus
by muffins4ever
Summary: no idea yet. I'm just writing it as I go along. It's a sort of experimental story as I've never done this before.
1. chapter1

Dimidiatus  
  
All right, I'm changing my style of writing. Not like anybody will notice because I've only posted one of my five failures and that wasn't even an IY fic. A lot less author randomness, hopefully longer chapters and quicker updates.  
  
Basically, I won't sound as insane and more or less informative. Hopefully more.  
  
Wow, this is "ife1" or inuyasha fanfiction attempt five chapter one and it's the first one I've posted. I'm not altogether sure about...anything yet. Rating, plot, genre...bear with me. I'm keeping it as general, I'll work on the plot cuz I'm still not sure about it myself yet, I'll try not to exceed ten or so chapters, and the rating may change but I'll keep it low as possible. And my author notes will be shorter  
  
Dimidiatus is Latin for "half" or "divided" or something like that. It's hard to find good Latin words that aren't too obvious. And when you think you have a good one, it doesn't really fit with your story.  
  
I have no idea when this story is supposed to take place. Let's just say that the most recently introduced character is Kanna, which is about episode...no idea.  
  
_italics_ -thinking because it's easier to tell the difference- ------------ are depicted where a chapter starts/ends/etc.  
  
ooo ya, almost forgot. No own IY. This is a FANfiction site. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "mor-tal (mor`t'l) adj. [ME. OFr. L. _mortalis_ _mors_ (gen. _mortis_), death akin to _mori_, to die IE. base *_mer-_, murder] 1. that must eventually die [all mortal beings] 2. of man as a being who must eventually die 2. of this world 4. of death 5. causing death; deadly; fatal 6. to the death [mortal combat] 7. not to be pacified [a mortal enemy] 8. very intense; grievous [mortal terror] 9. [Colloq.] a) extreme; very great b) very long and tedious c) conceivable; possible [of no mortal good to anyone] 10. Theol. that can cause death of the soul: said of sin: distinguished from venial -n. a being who must eventually die; esp., a human being; person -adv. [dial.] extremely -syn. see fatal -mor`tal-ly adv." -Webster's New World Dictionary, Second College Edition, copyright 1982 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
----------- Chapter One: Are Half-Demons Half-Mortal?  
  
(Stupid title I know) -----------  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome flinched nervously. Why was Inuyasha being so grumpy? Oh right, it was the new moon, and he wasn't too eager for the night to come and his powers to disappear. But still, he didn't have to take it out on her; he was so rude and antisocial while she was just trying to be friendly.  
  
"WELL?" Inuyasha snapped, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. "You say my name, and then you just sit there _staring_ off into space!!! What is your PROBLEM? Wh-Huh? Wait, don't start crying-aaagh, stop it!!" If there was one thing he didn't know what to handle, it was a crying Kagome. The others, observing this little exchange, sweatdropped slightly.  
  
Then the scary bi-polar priestess-reincarnation started yelling, "You stupid animal, think about someone else for once!! It's not my problem you have human blood in you. I'm completely human, but I don't care; I'm proud of it. Why can't you just accept what you are?!?!?!?!?" (heehee ^~ imagine Kagome two inches from Inuyasha with those evil angry eyes and fang-y teeth shouting at Inuyasha, who has an "erk" expression on his face. Wow. ^.^;) And _then_, as Inuyasha mumbled a half-hearted response, the dreaded moment: "_OSUWARI!!!!_"  
  
Glow, thwumph, string of jumbled curses from a certain half-demon.  
  
"Stupid girl, you think it's funny!! Ooh, let's all make the funny half- demon fall FLAT ON HIS FACE whenever we FEEL LIKE IT!!!"  
  
"Serves you right, yelling at me for no reason like that. I was just going to suggest that since you always seem to be getting in trouble during the new moon, we could just lie low at the village instead of always traveling around and getting caught by demons."  
  
Inuyasha's response was cutting. "Well, it doesn't work that way, does it? You think that you can just hide and all the problems will go away until you're ready to accept them; well, you're wrong."  
  
Sango said, "Inuyasha, it sounds like good advice. Why do you look on the bad side of things all the time? Kagome is only trying to be helpful."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. But come on then. Let's stay at Kaede-babaa's and see what happens."  
  
He ran off with Kagome calling out behind him, "Wait, I need to get my bike! Inuyashaaa! Wait uuuppp! Stupid...errrh SIT!" Inuyasha whammed into the ground again.  
  
-Well,- Kagome thought with slight embarrassment, -It is kind of funny to see Inuyasha falling into the ground like that.-  
  
++++++ Kagome was lying in her bed, thinking about Inuyasha and his extreme pessimism. It wasn't just when it was the new moon either; he was always so grumpy.  
  
-I don't understand Inuyasha.-  
  
~flashback~ "You think that you can just hide and all the problems will go away until you're ready to accept them; well, you're wrong." ~end flashback~  
  
-He has to act all tough. Like there's no one he can trust, like the world is only full of the bad things, and he has to suffer them all. I wonder why?-  
  
~flashback~ "I'm completely human, but I don't care; I'm proud of it. Why can't you just accept what you are?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I accept it, but nobody accepts me," he said, nearly inaudibly. ~end flashback~  
  
-I was so mad at him that I wasn't really listening to his response. It's only now, when I think back, that I can remember what he said. Half-demons, or half-humans, whichever way you look at it, are ostracized from both groups. He is part human, so he cannot live in peace with the demons, and he is also part demon, so he cannot live with the humans. He is an enemy to the rest of the world. No wonder he wanted the Jewel so badly. Wait, the Jewel!-  
  
Kagome got up, trying to remember where she had put the shards. Just great. Her irresponsibility would get them in trouble, and at a bad time, too. Looking out the window, Kagome saw that the cloudless sky revealed stars but no moon.  
  
And also a big black shadow.  
  
A demon held the shards of the sacred Jewel  
  
----------- Ah, cliffie, but I guess you expected that one. Three pages!! That stinks. I'm rewriting this.  
  
Review onegai 


	2. chapter2

Dimidiatus  
  
Wow. I'm so happy, I got one review. It wasn't a really nice review, but who cares, it's a review. :)  
  
Almaseti: Ya I know it sucked, I'll probably be rewriting it. It was too short too. *pout* I kinda like my weird author notes. Oh well.  
  
I like foreign languages. I think I'll be using combinations of English, Latin, Japanese, and Ig-pay Atin-lay!!! Ok then...so much for no weird author notes. Well, if you think of any good words, tell me.  
  
I must have been really thick last chapter to not have realized that this chapter would probably have a fighting scene, so I'm raising it slightly.  
  
Still no idea where my plot is going.  
  
Setting my goals here: at least seven pages per chapter, one page max for notes (unless answering to reviews) and during spring break, update at least once every three days. Whoa, I'm really working on self-restraint and everything. *passes out* All this randomness is really getting to my head. @_@  
  
Disclaimer: YES!! I OWN IT ALL! EVERYTHING!!! *gets clonked on the head* fine, maybe not ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm not certain any more...If I collected together the Jewel and became a true Youkai...What would I do then? If I became a Youkai, would my heart become stronger as well? Would I forget about Kikyou as well, and...would my mind no longer be disturbed by anyone..." -chapter 51, book 6  
  
(these are Inuyasha's thoughts but I'm not quite sure if this is what he says in the English version...I don't have cable and I've only read a couple of manga translations I got off the internet from *plug plug...* )  
  
(Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaa, why are you thinking about Kikyou???????????????? Heehee, I support the Inuyasha/Kagome couple. Oh yeah, yasha does not really mean demon because youkai is demon. Yasha in Inuyasha is actually female demon. 0.o I'm starting to wonder if Rumiko Takahashi had a troubled childhood...I mean, Ranma ½?! It's such a weird story!!...Allrightythen, I think I'll go back the story now, heheheh.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------------------- Chapter Two: Perspicientia (it sort of means awareness or sentience or something)  
  
-Oh now wasn't this wonderful,- Kagome thought. -The one time I hoped would turn out to be peaceful isn't. Maybe Inuyasha is just a bad-luck-magnet. A demon is holding the shards-what's he doing? Inspecting them?! Well, it gives me a chance to recover them. I wonder if I should call for Inuyasha. Nah, he's in his human form, so I shouldn't ask for his help. He'll just get mad at me, and he won't be able to fight well.-  
  
Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and snuck outside. Spotting the demon (no duh, it was a little hard not to. I mean this demon is let's say about four meters tall!) she took out an arrow and sighted for a weak spot. The demon appeared to have very thick skin, but other than that, it was pretty much unidentifiable. It was just a deformed mass of evil.  
  
Then she saw the tainted shard embedded in its back. -The shards. They always make the demons act this way; once a demon has one, it has this lust for power and needs more. (like nicotine! heh, sorry) It's my fault too I guess...oh well, if it's my fault, then it's also my duty to get it back.- Kagome pulled back, hoping the demon wouldn't move -almost...- it seemed a little slow and stupid -to the left...- and -perfect- let fly.  
  
-please don't move please don't move please don't move please don't move please aw, kuso, it moved.- The arrow, instead of hitting the demon's arm, merely grazed its head.  
  
-uh oh.- The demon roared angrily and dropped the shards. -Well, at least it worked...sort of...- Then it turned around to face Kagome and lifted a clawed foot. "Eep! (heehee, Kagome saying eep) Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was out cold because he had gotten Kaede mad a little while ago, but that would ruin the non-existent plot of my story, so I revived him and stuck him right next to Kagome. I'm being weird again. 'o'  
  
"Huh, wha? Aaghh, baka mortal, what did you get us into THIS TIME?!" -Oh wait, at the moment I'm a mortal too.- Then the claw came crashing down onto Inuyasha's leg.  
  
The demon spoke. "Stupid weak humans. I will kill you all." Kagome looked slightly surprised. -It can speak coherently.- (you know how some of them can't, especially the big, bulky ones that are full of power, and this one is like that) Then her affect changed to one of disgust as saliva started dripping down on top of her and Inuyasha. -Ew, stop slobbering. Funny how I think these things when I'm about to die. It isn't like I won't die if it stops drooling, but still. I wonder if I'm going insane, what do you think? Now I'm talking to myself. Maybe this is just what happens in these situations: hysteria. I don't want to die though...-  
  
Right on cue to save the main characters from death and in so doing creating major plotholes, Sango and co came. Yay, and there was much rejoicing. Great, I'm pulling random references again. -.- Anyway, the Hiraikotsu hit the demon. Momentarily distracted although with little physical injury, it turned around to confront these new enemies. Miroku held out his cursed hand and removed the prayer beads, attempting to suck the demon in.  
  
Inuyasha called out, "Get the Jewel shards, you fools!" but then, before anyone could make a move towards them, Kagome saw  
  
"Naraku's poisonous insects! Miroku, reseal your hand, or you'll absorb the venom." Miroku quickly did so, but the insects decided to substitute the killing the monk with the shards. The demon, appearing to remember what it wanted in the first place, ran off after the insects, but Kagome managed to hit the retreating figure's back with an arrow, attempting to retrieve at least one shard.  
  
Instead, it missed slightly and buried itself into the demon's back. It caused very little injury, and all it did was make the demon turned around, angry.  
  
Kagome swallowed nervously. "Heheh, I don't think the arrow worked very well." -this is not good, this is not good, this is not good...-  
  
"You think you can hurt the great Kurohenkei?! My thick hide cannot be penetrated by mere spears!"  
  
-thick head too.- "Arrows, stupid, not spears," Kagome mumbled. "Aaaaahhhh!!!!" The black monster had slashed at her with its claws, and her jump backwards had prevented serious injury, only a cut across the arm.  
  
"Thick hide, maybe, but it won't be thick enough! Die!" Inuyasha jumped forward with the untransformed Tetsusaiga and hit the demon with it.  
  
Kurohenkei was not fazed at all. "Heh, you have a big ego for such a puny creature. Foolish mortal." Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly at being called such. "You do not deserve to exist. I will remove you from the face of the earth."  
  
The demon held a claw up high, and then brought it down forcefully into the earth. Tremors erupted all around, and the five could barely keep their balance. Bits of rock, some bigger than Shippou, flew about as fissures appeared in the ground.  
  
Miroku opened his Air Rip again, but instead of Kurohenkei flying in were the rocks. (And he pulls a Kirby and transforms into Stone Miroku!! Haha, that was random) Then one hit him in the stomach and he fell unconscious. Shippou's weak attack proved useless yet again, and Sango's attempts brought few results.  
  
Inuyasha shouted, "Kagome, use your arrow!"  
  
"But my arrow barely penetrates his hide," she called back, to which Inuyasha gave her an are-you-stupid-or-what look. -Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I just need to get rid of the shard.- She shot another arrow at the shard but failed miserably. As in five meters off. "Oops."  
  
"You are the worst archer..." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, then grunted in pain as Kurohenkei laid a foot on top of him and pressed down.  
  
The demon applied pressure slowly and cruelly. "Nice fight for a _human,_ but this ends now." Inuyasha glanced up at the sky. Still a while until he got his powers back.  
  
"Hey demon! You're right, it does end now!" Kagome shot another arrow...but missed yet again. -Aah what's wrong with me?! Oh.- Her bow was somewhat bent out of shape, probably because of the hurricane of rocks that had occurred just a while ago. -Well...- she thought nervously, -at least I got Kurohenkei's attention off of Inuyasha for a while...- The demon faced Kagome, turning its back to Inuyasha-big mistake.  
  
"It's over!" Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down on the demon's back, dislodging the Shikon fragment. Kurohenkei was now considerably weaker. Kagome ran forward and stabbed him with an arrow (Legolas style, oh ya) and Inuyasha attacked with his sword again. The demon quickly retreated, almost all power gone without the Jewel's effects. Inuyasha took a few steps forward as though about to follow, then passed out from exhaustion.  
  
++time lapse++  
  
"So we got one shard in exchange for all the rest that we had and a lot of pain. Rotten deal if you ask m-ow, watch the leg!"  
  
"Stop moving around Inuyasha! You cannot go around with a crushed leg and other such wounds." Kaede was making fruitless attempts to bandage up Inuyasha's wound.  
  
Inuyasha snapped, "Says who?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter. It'll heal in the morning when the sun rises. I'm not weak like you humans. Ow! Quit it!"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want Kagome to say sit?"  
  
"You-you!!!" Inuyasha spluttered, then lapsed into cursing again. "Stupid old babaa."  
  
On the other side of the room...  
  
Miroku was talking to Kagome about the Kurohenkei. "It's a good thing you removed from it the influence of the Shikon fragment. Often, demons covet the fragments for their power, but even those that don't, once corrupted by a tainted shard, will become power-hungry as well. They have little to no control over their own actions; it is just an insane desire for more."  
  
Kagome thought about this for a while. "So, will it still be bothering us?"  
  
"Probably not. Kurohenkei has lived around here for a long time yet hasn't attacked the villagers before." The monk closed his eyes in thought. -Too stupid to think up any plans for world domination, I guess. Only focuses on the here and now. Weak-minded. Easy to corrupt and manipulate.-  
  
"Would the Jewel have that effect on anybody?"  
  
Sango joined in the conversation. "There are some that would not be affected, I'm sure. You and Kikyou are examples. But I think the Jewel's power depends on what you're concentrating on. When Naraku was using me as a puppet to kill Inuyasha, I was so focused on fighting I couldn't think through things properly. It's like the anger I had stored up inside me was clouding my mind, and the shard amplified the negative energy, and I just channeled it out on my target. But Naraku was choosing my target for me."  
  
"You must have _some_ control over your actions though," said Shippou. "When the Thunder Brothers k-killed" here his voice broke slightly "when they killed otou-san and okaa-san, they knew what they were doing." Kagome comforted Shippou as he continued. "Maybe it's just Naraku though. Maybe it's just because he knows how to use people through the shards. But either way, they're still doing bad stuff."  
  
-It seems that he still hasn't gotten over their deaths. The Jewel, it causes so much trouble. Everybody fights over it, and the only result is more deaths than necessary.- She looked at Inuyasha, who was still getting his leg fixed up. -I wonder why Inuyasha still wants it, even though he knows the effects. He knows what happens to him when he becomes full- demon; he knows that he practically loses his mind; the Jewel does the same thing.- Then, sadly, -Probably because of Kikyou. She was the one who brought up the idea of his using it.-  
  
"Hey, what are you staring at?!" (sigh, I can't think of anything insulting for Inuyasha to call Kagome. Wench, which I think Viz uses, sounds so lame.) The dog once-half-demon limped over despite Kaede's protests. "Well? I hate it when you look at me like that you freak. And why are you all crowded around, and what are you all talking about?"  
  
Kagome said, "Nothing much, just stuff about the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha, why do you want it?"  
  
"So I can be a full demon and won't have to hang around with you stupid mortals all the time. And I can go kill Naraku and Sesshoumaru." -Just a little while until the sun rises, thank the kami. Wait, what am I saying? (wow, Inuyasha's thanking the kami! Inuyasha: I am not!) Why is Kagome looking at me like that?!! Stupid girl, if she tries to stop me from becoming a full demon, I'll-but Kikyou wanted me to use the Jewel to become human. Then that teme _Naraku_ interfered.-  
  
-He's getting that look in his eyes again. He's thinking about Kikyou.- she thought bitterly. Then she got angry. "If you want that badly to get rid of us, why don't you just lose the stupid sword? It's not like it has any sentimental value or anything, that's obvious. You don't care about your father. You just want to become a demon; that's the only thing you can think of. Well just get rid of it. Then you'll become the wonderful, almighty _demon_ that you want to be." She spat out the word demon as though it had a disgusting taste to it. "And then you'll go insane like always and get killed needlessly in a fight, but that's what happens anyway. And before you die, you can have a fun time getting the whole Shikon Jewel and becoming more powerful, and then you can go kill Sesshoumaru and Naraku and forget about us, your friends, and kill us too, then will you be happy?! You're so stupid, I hate you." The last sentence had a childish ring to it, and it hung in the air with no other sound interrupting it for a few moments.  
  
"Kagome..." Kagome ignored her little friend and stared at Inuyasha, expecting a response.  
  
But he just mumbled something about dumb mortals and went outside. The sun rose. ------------ Stupid ending, huh? But I think it's a little interesting that we consider the sunrise a good thing, but we consider demons bad things, and Inuyasha regains his demon powers at sunrise. Sorry, just had to point that out. *sigh* five pages. Oh well, I'll rewrite the middle and fill it with useless details...expand the fight scene a little...  
  
I know a few simple Japanese words that I might be using like konnichiwa, sayonara, etc. You probably know those but if I start writing unknown words, tell me and I'll define them. And I finally figured out what urusei (sp?) means: shut up. Wow, I feel really stupid now. But nobody defined it in their fics!!! All they define are the ones like arigatou and itai and yamete and whatnot. I like those words. Arigatou, itai, yamete, and whatnot. Whatnotwhatnotwhatnotwhatnot *ahem* sorry.  
  
Review or I'm making this a fluffy slash (hmm, Inuyasha and Miroku? 0.o or Shippou 0_o or Naraku 0__________o or Sesshoum-)  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO don't let her  
  
*bursts into flame* itai...fine I won't. i-i But be nice and review anyway, k?  
  
Inuyasha: wait, can you put in fluff anyway, but between Kagome and me?  
  
...maybe. Ask the reviewers.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Who's Sesshoum?  
  
Inuyasha: '_'U  
  
T-T so thick-headed. Oh well, I like him anyway :P  
  
Hey, I think I'm developing a plot. I have a sort of general idea about what next chapter will be like, if I post it that is. Woohoo, this is the farthest I've gotten with any story! Second chapter! *bows* I'm so conceited ^o^  
  
Actually, it still isn't really a plot, they're just loosely connected short stories with a little theme in each one. 


End file.
